


【名夏】冬日限定

by aaaoi



Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [7]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 冬日小故事其一
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361
Kudos: 2





	【名夏】冬日限定

深冬的某个早上，夏目提着行李箱进了车站，还有一个鼓鼓的背包——基本上被猫咪老师占满了。本就体温偏低的他在冬天很容易生病，所以即便现在不算太冷，他还是裹了厚厚的一条围巾。名取本来坚持要送他去车站，但他最近都在周边的其他地方，已经有两周没回来了。夏目以工作优先的理由坚决地拒绝了他同行的请求，更何况，名取八原的房子已经没有在租了，也没有回去八原的必要。

“老师，你是不是又重了。”

夏目上了车坐定在座位上，把背包放了下来只觉得腰酸背痛。

“是你小子缺乏锻炼还差不多！”猫咪老师不屑一顾，把头从书包里钻出去透气。

到了寒假，车站的人流量似乎也变多了。已经有几个月没回八原了，想到马上可以见到家人朋友夏目还是很开心。在大家各自上了大学后见面就变少了很多，尤其是多轨和田沼都去了关西上学，大家只有长假期间才有机会聚一聚。

“我回来了，塔子阿姨，滋叔叔。”

藤原夫妇早就在家里做好了饭等他回来，猫咪老师等不及一回家就跳到了餐桌旁，滋叔叔摸了摸他的后颈，“呀，猫五郎是不是又胖了？”

“啊啊，是啊，到了我那里更加不爱运动了。”

家里的饭菜实在太好吃了，夏目和猫咪老师吃饱之后心满意足地出门去拜访朋友们了。夏目和多轨还有田沼约在了多轨家里见面，和猫咪老师阔别好几个月的多轨早就已经按捺不住了，在他们一碰头的一刹那，多轨就以极快的速度把猫咪老师抱在了怀里。

“呀——小猫咪！真的想死你了！！”

“唔唔唔唔啊唔！”猫咪老师被揉捏得发出奇怪的声音，这个许久没经历过的感觉……真是让人又爱又恨。

“夏目，大学怎么样，还在被妖怪困扰吗？”

田沼剪短了一些头发，看起来也比之前成熟很多的样子。

“啊，还挺顺利的，城市里的妖怪意外的少呢，我挺高兴的。”夏目笑了笑说着。

和知名演员名取周一的关系他并没有和任何一个人说过，毕竟这种事一旦开口就意味着可能会被大众知道，对于名取来说毫无疑问很麻烦。虽然名取从来没介意过这种事情，但以夏目讨厌给别人添麻烦的个性来说，是非常介意的。

“那就好，不过有猫老师跟你一起，也比较放心的吧。”

“是啊，不过它在东京的甜食摄入过分多了，不知道会不会因为太胖敏捷度下降。”

夏目趁猫咪老师被多轨控制着，毫不留情地吐槽着它。毕竟跟着他在打工的店里摄入好多甜品，还拍了美食广告消化掉一箱的草莓大福，肉眼可见它的身体又变得圆润了。

三人聊着聊着就到晚上了，又约了下次再见面，多轨恋恋不舍地放开了猫咪老师，猫咪老师则露出了一脸终于解放了的表情。回去的路上有些冷，夏目又把围巾裹紧了一点，抱着猫咪老师让他有点凉的手也跟着暖和了起来。

“塔子阿姨，滋叔叔，我回来了！”夏目回到家里跟藤原夫妇打了招呼，发现两人没有回应他，走进屋里才发现——

“哟，夏目，好久不见呀。”

名取怎么会在这里？夏目当场石化了。他看起来已经坐进来一阵子了，该不会和藤原夫妇说了多余的话吧？夏目此时脸上的表情很精彩。

“啊啦，夏目，回来的正好，名取先生路过来拜访，我就邀请他进来喝杯茶。”塔子阿姨笑着说，把名取送来的花插进了花瓶中。

“呃……名取先生……什么时候……”夏目不知道说什么好，都变得有点结巴了。

“我工作提前结束了，并且委托的地点比起东京离八原更近呢，就过来看看你。”名取笑着说，然后凑到夏目耳旁以只有两人听得到的音量说，“半个月没见你，我快受不了了，真是的。”

“名取先生，没记错的话，你住得比较远的吧？”塔子阿姨没注意到夏目的表情，热情地招呼着名取。

“啊，我在八原的房子已经退掉了，我住附近酒店就可以。”名取看塔子阿姨在修剪花枝，贴心地帮忙扶着下面的花瓶。

“那怎么好意思！你从之前你经常照顾夏目呢，我们都没有好好感谢你，不如就留宿一晚好了。”

“啊，这样的话……”名取看了看夏目，似乎在征求他的意见。

“我们有空余的客房，没关系的！”塔子阿姨笑着说。

“随便你……”夏目没有再看他，去帮滋叔叔倒了杯茶。

“那就打扰你们了。”名取把带来的礼物帮忙整理好，放在了旁边的桌上。

夏目在客房的壁橱里拿出了被褥，铺在地板上。此时的房间里只有两个人，名取终于忍不住问他了，“所以你跟藤原夫妇说，和我是什么关系？”

“舍友关系。”夏目一本正经地回答。

“噗——你对他们都保密了吗。”

“还不是知道你的人太多了，多一个人知道就多一份危险。”夏目低着头默默说着。

入夜了，藤原夫妇已经去睡觉了，猫咪老师又去找八原的妖怪们喝酒，家里现在非常安静。两人陷入了一阵短暂的沉默。夏目又从衣橱里抱出来枕头，结果踩在了有点光滑的被子表面一下就要摔倒了。

“小心！”名取慌忙接住他，夏目稳稳摔在了他的怀里，

“唔……”

名取刚刚洗过澡，身上有淡淡的沐浴露的香味很好闻，夏目想站起来，但名取似乎不打算放开他。

“名取先生？”夏目抬起头疑惑地看着他，全然不知自己刚刚摔倒的时候衣领有些滑落了，洁白的颈部露在外面。

这家伙知不知道自己有多犯规啊，名取把他揽得更近了一点。冬天的室内温度也不高，两人的呼吸显得格外灼热。室内只开了一盏台灯，光线倒映在眼瞳里多了一丝氤氲的气氛。

“你知不知道你这样很危险。”名取压低了嗓音，一只手缓缓划过他的领口，手掌划过之处，少年有些冰凉的皮肤也变得微热。

“等……”夏目慌忙按住他的手，呼吸有些急促。

“有什么担心的吗？现在这里只有我们两个人。不过……”名取露出了和平时不太一样的带着邪气的笑容，“请小声一点哦。”

\----

夏目被跳到他枕头上的猫咪老师弄醒了。窗外已经大亮了，猫咪老师很鄙夷地说他怎么会这么晚还没有醒，不要耽误自己吃塔子做的早饭。

“啊……”夏目揉着头发坐了起来，打开了窗帘发现阳光已经很刺眼了，自己究竟是睡了多久。

昨天晚上发生什么来着？夏目起来环顾四周，确定是在自己房间。

昨天白天在路上奔波一天本就旅途劳顿，名取那家伙还要乱来，晚上只记得自己最后实在太累了，结束后差点直接在客房睡着，然后被名取抱到了自己原本的房间里。

“夏目，来吃早饭了——”

楼下传来塔子阿姨的提醒，他赶忙简单收拾了下就起来了。

名取还在帮忙盛汤，看到夏目下来笑眯眯地打了个招呼，“早啊夏目，昨晚睡得怎么样？”

这个恶劣的大人，不，是恶魔！还是故意带着天使一般笑容的那种。夏目没有理他，去帮塔子阿姨拿碗筷。结果名取上来看到他头发还有点蓬，伸手帮他捋平了。饭桌上塔子和滋热情地和名取聊着天，夏目有一搭没一搭地附和着。

“我们出发了，夏目你和名取先生好好玩哦。”

藤原夫妇上午要去走访亲戚，就早早出门了，只剩下他们两人和猫咪老师。这时名取的电话响了。

“啊，我知道，明天对吧？嗯……嗯，我今晚会回去的，放心吧。”稍微安排了一下工作，名取就结束了通话。

“……明天就回去了吗？”夏目忍不住问了，不过说出口的瞬间突然有些后悔。

“怎么，舍不得我吗？”名取托着下巴认真地看着他，“看来昨天的体验还不错？”

“才不是！”夏目红着脸扭过了头，不再说话。

“明天有重要的拍摄，所以我今天下午就回去了。”名取靠在椅子上叹了口气，“毕竟我可没有冬假。”

“名取先生……有什么想去的地方吗？在你走之前，我可以陪你逛逛。”夏目一边给猫咪老师顺着毛一边问他。

“我想想，想去的地方有点多呢，比如……我们第一次见面的地方，第一次一起喝咖啡的地方，还有……”

“现在已经要到中午了，没那么多时间的。”夏目忍不住补充道。

“唉唉，好吧，那只能去车站的路上顺路走走了。”名取无奈地摊手，然后又补充了一句，“反正有你陪着，我去哪都很开心的。”

这个人真是……夏目已经习惯了他总是突如其来的情话攻击，但每次听到还是会有些心跳加速。猫咪老师则表示外面太冷，主动表示自己要留下来看家。

今天天气很好，外出的人明显变多了，在夏目的强烈要求下，名取在伪装身份方面下足了功夫，反正是冬天，裹得再多也不会惹人注目。走在中学时代往返学校的路上，夏目感觉很怀念，然后往路中央的老地方一看，果然河童又躺倒在那里了。打开水杯的盖子，像以前一样往它的背上浇了水，河童终于醒过来了，看到夏目很是惊喜。它甩了甩脑袋上滴落的水珠，兴奋地说着夏目大人终于回来了然后挥了挥手离开了。

夏目的手沾到了一些水，搓了搓手感觉还是有点冷，刚想把手伸到围巾里取暖就被名取握住了手放进他的口袋里。

“会被人看见的。”夏目小声提醒他。

“又有什么关系？这里又没什么人。”名取毫不在意，反而更加握紧了。他的手很温暖，温度渐渐传递到了夏目那里。

“夏目！”

听到有人呼唤自己的名字，夏目赶忙把手抽了回来，回头一看是北本和西村。

“你们也回来了呀，我都不知道。”夏目看到他们很惊喜。

“哈哈！我们今天刚到，本来想着今天去你家呢，结果这就碰上了。哦哦，刚刚西村一直喊着想让你帮忙叫多轨一起呢。”北本笑着说，顺便把西村出卖了。

“哈哈哈，还是老样子啊。”夏目忍不住回忆起多轨昨天一副只对猫咪老师感兴趣的样子，笑了出来。

“喂喂，不要转头就说我坏话啊！咦，这位是……”

西村看到名取，刚问出口，名取就打了个招呼，“哟，你们好。”

夏目赶忙在他们发现他是谁做出更大反应前现编了个借口，“我带朋友在周围逛逛，他马上就要走了。”

“哦！那就不打扰了！夏目，改天在你家见哦！”两人挥了挥手就朝着相反的方向离开了。

还好没被认出来，夏目松了口气，说起来每次跟名取出门都这么提心吊胆，真的是很难办。倒是名取看着他的反应一副乐在其中的样子，又顺势把他的手捞回了自己口袋里。夏目把脸埋在围巾里看不出表情，但是也没有反抗。

“我差不多该走了。”名取看了看时间，发现已经离发车的时间不远了。

“啊，好，那我跟你一起过去吧。”

名取没有开着车过来，这个时间回去东京的方向人不算多，夏目送他到了车站门口。

“夏目？”

“嗯？”

“手，该放开了哦。”

夏目这才发现自己的手还在他的口袋里，习惯了这个温度，都没有主动放手真是失态。他赶紧抽出手。名取帮他把围巾围得更紧了一些，这样风就钻不进去了。看着四下没有人，名取把他轻轻揽在怀里揉了揉脑袋。

好暖和。夏目之前都没有发现两人的体温差这么明显，这份冬日限定的温度让他有些留恋。不过眼下，还是要先告别了。

“那么，过段时间再见哦。”

夏目目送名取走进了车站，搓了搓双手往手中间哈了口气。

“今年的冬天，好像要比去年暖和一些呢。”

END


End file.
